


С привкусом кофе

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Он всегда приходит в одно и то же время.





	С привкусом кофе

Он всегда приходит в одно и то же время. Садится за столик у окна, с видом на проспект. Заказывает большой капучино и шоколадные пончики-берлинеры. И пока пьет свой кофе, смотрит в окно.  
У его руки всегда лежит смартфон, иногда он даже пиликает непринятыми звонками и сообщениями, но на памяти Милки ни разу еще гость не смотрел в экран здесь, в кофейне. А когда кофе выпит, тот аккуратно задвигает за собой стул и выходит, улыбнувшись на прощание.  
Милки озадачен. И заинтригован.  
Этот посетитель отличается от остальных. Кофейня, где Милки работает, маленькая и очень аутентичная, она не подходит для большинства офисных работников, которые вечно спешат. Буквально за углом, через дорогу, стоит большой Старбакс, вот он-то и собирает весь офисный планктон и вообще работников умственного труда в обеденные часы. Да и вечером тоже — студенты после пар любят выпить кофе. А эта кофейня для ценителей — тут довольно узкий круг постоянных клиентов, которые согласны доплатить, но получить сваренный вручную хороший кофе.  
А ведь клиент всегда уходит от них в сторону Старбакса, Милки видел сквозь стеклянные двери. И все же, почему он ходит сюда?  
Милки хорошо помнит, как он пришел в первый раз. Он так отличался от обычных посетителей — людей в возрасте, в классических костюмах и любящих порассуждать и поделиться новостями, пока варится кофе. А этот клиент — высокий красивый парень, и по его улыбке понятно, что он весьма популярен не только среди прекрасного пола, но вообще по жизни. Он всегда одет в темные джинсы, его рубашка под пиджаком расстегнута на две пуговицы, а галстука он, видимо, не признает. Пиджак его обычно распахнут, и рукава подвернуты, так что Милки всегда наслаждается видом крепких рук и то, как подчеркивают это обстоятельство тяжелые часы с кожаным ремешком.  
Милки с любопытством наблюдает. Парень всегда приходит в одно и то же время, заказывает всегда один и тот же набор, на удивление становится своим — он не болтает с остальными посетителями, который в этот час немного, но кивает в знак приветствия и прощания, и некоторые постоянные гости отвечают ему тем же. Признают.  
И Милки интересно, кто же этот таинственный гость.  
Он начинает следить за ним, ловить каждую крупицу информации о нем. Он быстро узнает, что парень работает в суде — здание тут неподалеку. Он подмечает, что объект его интереса имеет необычный сиреневый цвет глаз — Милки еще таких не видел. Он внимательно следит и откладывает в хранилище памяти все, что касается парня. Например, то, что он сначала собирает ложкой пенку с капучино, а потом пьет кофе. Что он прикрывает глаза, делая первый глоток. Что пончиков у него на тарелке всегда три, и они могут быть с разными начинками, но всегда это берлинеры, политые растопленным темным шоколадом.  
Милки быстро заучивает маршрут его движения, его жесты, запоминает улыбку. Ночью его часто тревожат эти воспоминания, иногда принимая вполне себе приземленную форму. Ему кажется, что он так много знает — но потом он понимает, что даже имя не удосуживается спросить.  
Хотя чего уж проще — просто поинтересоваться, когда парень делает заказ. Но Милки почему-то кажется, что он разобьет флер тайны, который присутствует во всем этом.  
Глупости какие. Надо перестать уже вести себя как сопливая барышня и спросить прямо.

***

Милки совсем уж было решается заговорить с этим красивым парнем. Он поглядывает на часы и протирает лишний раз стойку. Стрелка неторопливо двигается по кругу, и Милки так увлечен ее ходом, что спустя полчаса до него доходит, что клиент не появился.  
Милки рассеянно принимает расчет у одного из гостей и садится на свой стульчик. Он обескуражен — даже не тем, что предмет его чаяний не пришел, а тем, как его это расстроило. Что за ерунда?  
Он ведь даже не знает его имени. Так чем это молодой человек его зацепил?

***

Его нет и на следующий день, и после. Милки становится дерганым — ему ужасно хочется знать, что случилось. Он понимает, что причин может быть масса, от навалившихся дел до разонравившегося кофе. Но все равно неприятно.  
Милки так взбудоражен, что когда парень все же появляется, брякает во время оформления заказа:  
— Вас так долго не было, что я заволновался.  
Парень смотрит с улыбкой, и Милки прикусывает губу. Боже, он сказал это вслух. Какой кошмар.  
— Практика закончилась, — голос у клиента красивый, с хрипотцой. Милки чувствует, как мурашки сбегают вниз по спине.  
— О… И где же была ваша практика? — Милки собирает пончики на тарелку, стараясь выглядеть так, будто все происходящее самая обычная ничего не значащая болтовня.  
— В суде. Надеюсь когда-нибудь стать адвокатом, — парень сверкает белозубой улыбкой. Милки изо всех сил не смотрит в его сторону — знает, что обязательно залипнет взглядом на его плечах и на закатанных рукавах его пиджака.  
— И почему же вы решили заглянуть к нам? — спрашивает Милки чуть позже, когда приносит заказ за столик.  
— Да так… Приглянулся мне один человек, — парень смотрит в сторону, ухмыляясь. Милки тоже растягивает губы в улыбке, но на сердце будто падает огромный камень и раздавливает его, не оставляя даже мокрого места.  
Господи, и успел же он так втюриться в совершенно незнакомого человека. Смешно просто.  
— Надеюсь, вы привлечете его внимание, — Милки уходит за стойку и опускается на свой стул, горбясь. Не везет в личной жизни. Только понравился парень — и на тебе, он уже занят.  
Но кто ему мог тут понравиться? Здесь же клиенты ему годятся в лучшем случае в отцы. Или, возможно, его избранник — красивая женщина с места практики. На парне же не написано, что он би. В общем, пролет по всем статьям.  
Милки так увлекается самобичеванием, что вздрагивает, когда клиент стучит по стойке.  
— Ο, простите… — Милки выбивает стоимость на кассе. — Прошу, ваш чек.  
— Спасибо, — парень улыбается, но чек не берет, — однако тут кое-чего не хватает.  
— Чего же?  
— Твоего номера телефона.  
— А? — Милки сбит с толку. — Моего? Зачем?  
Клиент смеется — так приятно, низко, Милки кажется, будто его изнутри погладили мягким мехом.  
— Потому что человек, который мне нравится — это ты, — парень придвигает чек поближе. — Ну же.  
Милки как во сне пишет свой номер телефона на обратной стороне. А как только ставит последнюю цифру, чек исчезает, и губы обжигает мимолетное прикосновение.  
— Я собираюсь пригласить тебя на свидание, — шепчет парень, отстраняясь. — Меня зовут Пикник Кэдбери.  
— М-милки Вэй Форрест, — Милки проклинает себя за блеянье, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
— Я позвоню тебе сегодня вечером, — глаза Пикника выражают обещание. Он уходит, а Милки шлепается на стул.  
На губах еще чувствуется сладость кофе и пончиков с клубникой. И остаток дня уже не кажется бесконечным.


End file.
